Her Prince: Unpredictable
by Yuki Minamoto
Summary: Elia and Noctis One-shots for Animegamefreak02! A solider found on the battlefield ends up in a huge predicament with royalty. Can falls in rivers, misunderstandings, and a few friends help this bumbling young warrior turn into a proper young lady!


-**Her Prince: Unpredictable-**

**This is a series of One-shots between Elia (Animegamefreak02's O.C.) and Noctis. Please enjoy!  
NOTE: Anime, if I TOTALLY DESTROY your character, I'm REALLY sorry. I'll write her much better later on in the chapters once I grasp her character and personality.**

**Oh, BTW I made Elia a TOTAL Tsundere in this chapter. **

* * *

The woman grumbled at the wind stinging her eyes. "God, I hate winter wind. Son-of-a-gun." The woman then fished out from her deep winter coat pockets and found what she was looking for. Elia grinned as she saw black and white goggles come out. Putting them on, the wind instantly vanished and her eyes stopped watering.

The lean figure sighed contently. Then her eyes spotted something blue and spiky. She fought back her urge to laugh out loud as she saw the figure coming towards her in full winter clothing: a black winter coat with matching black mittens. The figure also wore very durable snow boots with a _design_. '_Holy GOD! I wish I had my camera right now!'_ Elia thought excitedly, biting her lips to stop herself from snickering at his predicament.

"Well, well. So you finally craved in, didn't you?" Her voice softly carried in the wind and reached his ears. The figure paused in his walking and seemed to think about his answer. Elia rolled her metallic blue eyes. "Noct. don't do this. Honestly, I'm all right! Seriously, I'm totally fine!" She held up her gloved hands in exasperation.

Then Elia heard a sigh coming from the man as he leaned against the cold, damp walls of his castle. "I worry about you, you know?" A small smile crept from under her winter hood. Ellia nodded gracefully, accepting her defeat. "It's fine. Erm, what's up with those _boots_, Noctis?" she asked, curious.

The man looked down and groaned. "_Those_. I . . . don't want to talk about it." The woman frowned and then gave up. She knew when Noctis didn't want to talk and this was one of them talks. She turned around and silently did her task of guarding the gates to the castle.

The icy winds pounded against the two, but neither of them wavered. '_Why in Etro's name am I stuck on guard duty? It's minus 2 degrees out here!'_ Elia glanced at Noctis who stared out at his kingdom. She saw the melancholy in his eyes and her heart yearned to reach out a comforting hand.

Suddenly it hit her. "Noctis! Why aren't you wearing goggles?" The shock in her voice seemed to amuse the prince as he put his eyes on her. Elia felt the heat creep up on her cheeks and hoped that her hoodie covered it up.

"I'm use to it. It's one of those kinds of things you get use to when you're a prince." His blue eyes snapped back towards his kingdom while Elia's eyes lowered to the ground. "I'm sorry, Noctis. I didn't mean-"

"It's fine. You don't have to say sorry for my sake." his soft voice seemed to echo deep inside her heart. Elia felt anger rise in her stomach. Her brain told her to stop, but her heart her _feelings,_ overrode that command. "I'm not saying 'sorry' for you sake, Noctis! Y-You really know how to frustrate people, do you?" Her words spat out like poison venom, hitting the prince directly at his face.

Noctis looked at her direction and sighed,"Elia, I didn't mean it that way." The woman stormed off in the other direction, ignoring the prince's words. The prince exhaled slowly. 'W_hat did I do? Wonderful, Noctis. Now you made Elia mad, __congratulations!' _He noted the sarcasm in his inner thoughts and shook them away.

"Elia! Elia!" he then ran off in her direction. The wind quickly nipped at the exposed skin which Noctis ignored. Snow and wind mixed together wasn't a good combination and Noctis immediately regretted not putting on some protection on his face when he left the castle.

"Elia! Elia where are you?" He then spotted a small figure crouched down near the bank of the river and he couldn't stop but be relieved. "Elia! Get away from there! You're going to slip! I-I mean it's dangerous!" the prince shouted furiously.

Elia heard his cries and ignored them. The wind didn't give him the powerful voice he needed to persuade her. "Hmp, let his worry. I want him to suffer." she scowled to herself. Noctis saw that persuading her wasn't working, so he walked towards her while wearing a stern face.

"Elia. Enough of this. Get up and go back to your post." his voice wasn't as soft as before. Elia shivered, but it wasn't from the cold. The black-haired woman shook her head as much as she could underneath her winter clothing. Noctis grimaced and then tugged at her arm.

"Elia. Stop being childish. Get up _now_." Elia's eyes widened at the sternness of his voice. Instinctively, she pulled away from his grasp and stood up. "Stop treating me like I'm a child! I'm a WOMAN Noctis! I can handle myself! You know, you didn't have to come out here in the cold, just because _your worried about me_! Why don't you go back to your castle and leave me ALONE?"

**Metallic blue eyes clashed with deep blue orbs**.

Noctis blinked several times, trying to register her words before his mouth said something that would make the fight even worse. Slowly holding up his hands in defeat, he backed away from the emotional woman. He said softly,"Elia, I was just-. I mean, I didn't mean to yell at you."

"Just go away." replied Elia and soon she was back in her previous position beside the river. Noctis didn't know what to do at this point. Should he stay here and wait her out? Or should he go back to the castle so she can cool down? '_Oh, so many choices. . . ._' As always, Noctis heard the sarcasm in his own thoughts.

He made his decision and turned around. '_Might as well leave her alone. Who knows what I might say next?_'

**SPLASH!**

Noctis whipped his head back as his heart thumped loudly in his chest. '_Don't let it be her! Don't let it be her! Etro damn it! Don't let it be her!' _His blue eyes searched around the bank, but Elia was nowhere around.

"SHIT! ELIA!"

Without any hesitation he jumped into the icy, cold river. After the shock, the man swam underneath the ice sheets. His whole body felt numb from the cold, but Noctis ignored it the best he could. The water was murky and foggy making it harder and harder to see by each passing moment.

'_Elia! Hold on!'_ His lungs began to burn and Noctis gritted his teeth. Suddenly, he saw a hand waving frantically at the bottom of the river. Pushing his legs harder, he swam further down the river. At last he saw her. Her eyes widened as she saw Noctis swimming towards her. If she could say anything she would yell,"YOU MORON!"

Noctis saw something tied around her ankles so he swam near her legs. Quickly seeing the problem, he grabbed something from pocket (underwater) Elia saw that it was a sliver knife. He cut away the restrains and grabbed Elia from the waist and they swam together up to the surface.

The cold air was now finally a relief to the both of them as the gulped in huge bouts of air. Slowly, they both swam to the snowy bank and hoisted themselves up. After a few moments of catching their breaths, Noctis turned to Elia who shivered.

"We're going to catch hypothermia if we stay out here too long, Elia." Elia furiously shook her head, feeling the rising pride from her chest swell up ten times in size. Noctis rolled his eyes and hoisted the young woman in his back.

Elia blushed,"W-What are you doing? I can carry myself-I-I mean _walk_ by myself, Noctis! Now put me DOWN!" Apparently the prince had deaf ears as he slowly made his way to the gates of his castle. The wet clothes clung onto her body and Elia tried not to move too much, but it was still bothering her.

Noctis noticed her moving and stopped. Using his right arm, he wrapped his arm around Elia's waist and quickly pulled her towards his chest, his left arm supporting her legs. Elia twitched.

'_Bridal style? He's carrying me like a blushing BRIDE! What in Etro's name is he doing?'_ Elia glanced at Noctis who seemed content to be carrying her like this. "I-I can walk, Noctis." she whispered. Noctis began his walking as if he didn't hear her.

The woman felt flustered at the close contact. Then she looked down and quickly covered her mouth against Noctis's shoulders. "Elia, hold on! Don't get sick now!" Then the slow walk became a fast run towards the castle. Elia looked at Noctis in surprise and saw the concern etched on his face.

_'He looks so worried for me. God, I'm an idiot.' _

"Noctis! I'm not sick." The sound of her voice made Noctis stop his running, slowing it to a quick jog. The relief in his eyes was almost unbearable. "You're not? Thank Etro, but we gotta get you out of those clothes." Elia rolled her eyes and smiled._ 'What about you, idiot?'_

"Noctis, I have to say this, but: I love your boots. Did Maurice pick them out?" She heard Noctis groan and curse under his breath. "Elia, not now. I seriously **_don't want to talk about it_**." Her metallic eyes flashed at his glance towards him; his eyes saying it all to Elia.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and snuggled against his wet, warm neck. She felt herself smirk at their predicament and at his lovely boots. The woman felt a sudden warmth around his neck on her fingertips and knew that he was blushing bright red.

"B-Blame, Maurice. He told me you ... liked them." Elia giggled and looked at her prince. His blue eyes showed embarrassment while her metallic eyes gleamed with mischief.

"_But darling, I love your duckling boots!"_

_

* * *

_** Please review!**


End file.
